Date Night Interrupted
by Broadwayfreak5357
Summary: Baby's first smut! :D Just some casual sexytimes in a car. The heart wants what it wants and all :P Feedback is super welcome! Enjoy xx


**A/N: Baby's first smut eeeeeeppppp! I wrote 90% of this in June and then was never ever going to publish it :P Many thanks to Holly for being an awesome beta (seriously, would never have published this lol) and Adi and Bek for all the encouragement. Thanks to Jude for letting me steal your name hehe bless 3 Shout out to Gigi for everything – I threw in a little something for you near the end ;) I may or may not write a second chapter – we'll see! Feedback is welcome.**

 **PS. LOLOLOL do not own, timelines in this fandom are weird anyway, oops.**

 **PPS. Hahahaha so didn't know how to end this. But hey, I can finally write a fic not revolving around a dining room table! Huzzah! Enjoy, loves :)**

Pulling over to the side of the long and winding driveway, Henry gave his wife a cheeky wink.

"How much time do we have?"

Elizabeth grinned, trying and failing to quell the butterflies dancing in her stomach. Making a show of checking her watch slowly, she grinned even wider.

"We have exactly 45 minutes until you have to drive Julia home."

Their babysitter, Julia, was a 17-year-old high school student who was studying to retake her driver's test. She was more than capable of wrangling Stevie, Ali and baby Jason, but trying to pass her road test — now that was a different story altogether.

Her face flushed with anticipation as she grabbed her husband's hand, pulling him closer. Henry smirked knowingly; with three young kids roaming around the house who didn't always remember to knock, and juggling their work and home life, it had been too long for both of them.

Threading a hand through Henry's hair, she used the other to grab onto the driver's side door, pulling her from her seat and straddling Henry in one fell swoop, locking him into the driver's seat.

"And she sticks the landing," She chuckled gleefully. "Remember the time when I accidentally slammed my knee on the stick shift? It swelled up to the size of your fist and was black and blue for weeks! But not today!" She grinned triumphantly and placed both hands on his cheeks, meeting his lips in a slow, lingering kiss.

The seat dropped back suddenly and Elizabeth released a whoop of fear mixed with excitement. Henry grimaced apologetically.

"Sorry, babe! Just thought I'd adjust the seat back a little." He thanked God that he'd thought this through and moved Ali and Jason's car seats out of the way so the front seat could extend fully.

"I even cracked the window a bit so it wouldn't get super steamy in here! Remember the time that we were interrupted by -" he was startled into silence by Elizabeth crashing her lips onto him again.

Hair mussed and lips swollen, she pulled back and smirked at him. Toying with the buttons on his shirt, she giggled at the pout on his face.

"You know, this would work a whole lot better if you would shut up and strip, Dr. McCord."

Henry shifted so his wife rested more securely against him, and intentionally trailed his hands from her waist to her ass and around to her inner thighs. She shivered in anticipation — it really _had_ been too long.

"You were saying?" He raised a brow in challenge. Thank god she had decided to wear a skirt for date night.

"Uhhhhh..." Elizabeth couldn't form words. She could feel a crimson flush spreading from her cheeks down her neck. Closing her eyes briefly, she thanked God she discarded her usual date night jeans in favor of a new skirt. She was equally grateful for the fact that she decided to forego leggings, deeming the springtime weather to be warm enough.

When Henry touched her, especially like he was now — drawing aimless patterns on her thighs, reaching higher and higher with each pass — it was like her brain short circuited and she forgot how to breathe or think; She could only react. Her breath hitched when his fingertips brushed her center, dancing on the fabric of her underwear, and she dimly struggled to remember why the hell they had waited this long. She subconsciously ground her hips onto his hand, seeking relief from the dull ache that had begun. _Please_.

Henry's smirk only grew wider, and he adjusted further in the seat to allow for better access to his wife. After putting up with him _and_ the kids, who had all been sick with the flu the previous week, tonight was going to be all about her. He captured her lips in a bruising kiss, cupping her cheek with one hand as the other hand continued to dance between her legs, teasing her mercilessly. Hearing her moan hungrily into the kiss, he pulled back a little bit.

Stifling a snarl of frustration and angry tears, Elizabeth spat "Henry Patrick McCord, don't you _dare_ …you can't…it's been —"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. That was always was a sure fire way to stop his brilliant wife from becoming distracted. He deepened the kiss while one hand trailed down her neck and the other hand came up to grip her hips tightly as she ground onto him. An impatient Elizabeth began working on Henry's belt buckle and was confused when he stilled her hands. Drawing back to look at him, her blue eyes shimmering in the dim light, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, attempting to still her mind.

"Tonight is all about you, baby. You've been working really hard at the CIA over the last few months and you're an amazing wife and mother, and I just want to take care of you." Sensing her reluctance, he moved both hands to rest on her cheeks. "Please, just let tonight be all about you. Think of it as an early Mother's Day present if you want," he chuckled.

Confusion crossed her face momentarily, but seeing Henry's pleading eyes, she acquiesced. "Fine, mister." She said in mock indignance "But I intend to return the favor on our next date night."

"I'm counting on it." He winked back at her.

Closing her eyes, she arched her neck as he placed feather light kisses on her neck and collarbones. She pulled back a little, and now it was Henry's turn to be confused.

"Wait, babe, how is this gonna work with me on top? Do you wanna move to the back seat or - " Tangling his hands into her golden locks, he pulled her down to him, silencing her concerns.

"Just leave it to me, sweetheart."

She never could resist his devilish smirk. Damn, the man was good. Not quite managing to ignore her husband's talented hands creeping up her thighs, she sighed in anticipation. Yeah, she was okay with this being an early Mother's Day present, or whatever Henry had said.

Jolted out of her reverie by Henry slipping her silk shirt off her body, she tried to stay in the moment. With a million things running through her mind all the time —work and the kids, mostly — she sometimes had trouble shutting her brain off. Fortunately for her, Henry could sense her distraction, and knew just how to bring her back.

Tossing her shirt aside, he took a second to appreciate his stunning wife. Burying his face in her cleavage, he nipped at her breasts and snaked his arms around her to unhook her bra, which soon followed her shirt into the back seat. Mentally cheering for living out in the middle of nowhere on a horse farm and for parking the car on a private trail off of their winding driveway, Henry focused on the task at hand — making his beautiful wife unravel at his fingertips.

Bringing them up to graze the underside of her breasts, he smiled into her chest as she shivered in anticipation. He always drew out foreplay, and it was normally worth it, but she was so keyed up at the moment that it wouldn't take much for her to let go. She moaned in a mix of frustration and amusement. "Henry, you're killing me here. Please, don't make me beg."

Henry smiled. "Well, since you said, please." He punctuated the sentence by plunging one finger into her dripping heat. Elizabeth collapsed against him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

" _Yes!"_ she hissed. It had been too long indeed.

He stilled his hand, brushing his thumb against her clit, but remained still. His thumb sent shockwaves through her body and she tried to move her hips, but Henry's strong hand on her hip rendered her immobile.

"Dammit, Henry, come on!" Elizabeth whined, past caring if she was begging. She shakily lifted her head to look at him with more than a little fury in her eyes. She _needed_ this. He raised an eyebrow. God, she was so beautiful. Even with her hair a mess, her cheeks flushed and her brow sweaty, she was absolutely stunning. He couldn't tease her any longer; what gave her pleasure would give him pleasure.

With slow and measured strokes, he pumped his finger, teasing her gently. He added a second finger and began lavishing her breasts, which he knew she loved. The resulting guttural moan when he flicked his tongue over her erect nipple was almost enough to make him come, and he had to refrain from flipping them into the backseat and pounding into her. Tonight was all about this strong, beautiful, amazing woman on top of him, and he'd be dammed if he was going to leave her hanging.

In one swift motion, Henry scooped Elizabeth up in his arms and clambered awkwardly to the back seat. Mentally cheering again for remembering to flatten the seat, he quickly covered her body with his and began nipping and kissing his way down her body. She raised her hips slightly and he took that as his cue to hook his long fingers around her underwear, dragging them down her long legs. Her skirt soon followed the underwear onto the floor.

He balanced his weight on one of his hands and perched between her legs, using the other to stroke her arousal. She hissed at the contact, and failed to stifle a loud groan when he pressed inside again. She squirmed to meet him, desperate for the contact that his hot breaths promised against her most sensitive area. Slow and maddeningly, he lowered his mouth against her, feeling her quiver when he was finally able to taste her.

" _Henry…"_ Another whispered plea, and this time, he did not make her wait.

He worked in a precise, practiced fashion, pressing and pulling in a way that would definitely bring her the release she deserved. With a sharp intake of breath, feeling her legs shake as she tried to stave off her orgasm, she cried his name silently as his expert touch sent her cascading over the edge. Gripping his hair tight, she pulled him roughly up her body to meet his lips. It always aroused her even more when she tasted herself on Henry's lips. She would never get over how unbelievably hot that was.

Lost in a heated kiss, the pair didn't see Elizabeth's bulky cell phone light up in the front passenger seat. As Henry broke away, he began peppering her face, neck and chest with feather light kisses, the ringing in Elizabeth's ears receded slightly and she managed to hear the phone.

She pulled away and Henry nipped her playfully, nuzzling her neck.

"Babe, the phone. Can you pass me the phone? It might be the kids? What time is it?"

He reached over the seat and passed the phone to Elizabeth.

"Hello?"

There was a shuffling on the other end and then — "Mommy?"

"Hi Stevie baby, what's wrong?" Mama Bear Elizabeth was concerned; her kids were never really the clingy type and didn't normally call them on date nights except in an emergency, which was rare.

"I think Julia is sick," Stevie said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth could hear someone, presumably Julia, retching, and Jason fussing in the background. She turned to grab at Henry, but he was already tossing on his shirt haphazardly and collecting her clothes from the floor of the car.

He gently took the phone from her, giving her time to put her shirt on, and tried to make sense of his daughter on the other end of the phone.

"Hi honey," Henry said soothingly. "What's wrong with Julia? She's sick?"

"Yeah, me and Ali were playing and then Jason got fussy and then Julia started puking in the bathroom. She doesn't look too good, Dad. I think she needs to go home to be with her mommy," Stevie said.

Elizabeth looked at him with concern, having slipped on her clothes and hopped into the passenger seat once more. She took the phone from him as Henry clambered into the driver's seat.

"Okay, love, can you do Mommy a favor and bring your brother and sister into our bedroom? We'll be home in a few minutes and everything will be just fine!" Elizabeth said calmly, although only Henry could hear the hint of worry in her voice. The McCord household, minus Jason, had just gotten over the flu, and Elizabeth didn't want Jason to catch it as well.

Elizabeth hung up the phone and rubbed a tired hand over her face.

The atmosphere inside the car was as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on the pair.

Henry turned on the car with a sigh and began to drive up to the house. He looked over at Elizabeth, who was slumped in the seat with her eyes closed, still trying to catch her breath, and grinned.

With one hand on the steering wheel, he placed the other hand gently on her inner thigh and rubbed soothingly.

"Babe, I'll run Julia home quickly; it's a two minute drive. Stevie can watch the kids for a few minutes, so why don't you go draw yourself a bath? I'll wrangle the kids after I get back and then I'll join you."

Elizabeth sighed in relief and anticipation. "That sounds wonderful! Thank you for the best date night, love."

Henry smiled as the car crested the hill and the house could be seen from a distance. The best date night, indeed.


End file.
